The present disclosure relates generally to palette generation for use with various types of graphical objects used in applications.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Various types of applications, including spreadsheet applications, presentation applications, and word processing applications, may allow a user to generate and customize various types of graphical structures, including graphical data representations such as tables, graphs, and charts. Such graphical structures may include a wide variety of elements which it may be desirable to visually distinguish from one another. With this in mind, an application may provide a set of preset color or grayscale palettes, and the user may choose to apply a selected preset palette to a given graphical structure to differently color or shade different elements of the graphical structure.
One consequence of providing preset palette options is that such options are limited in number. As a result, due to the limited number of preset palette choices, a user may be unable to locate a suitable or satisfactory palette for a give graphical structure.